Found
by SaiyuriUchiha
Summary: what if it where possible for two dampires to have kids?
1. Chapter 1

There he was, not ten feet in front of me. I didn't expect him to look so glad to see me. He stared to walk towards me and I stared to take a step back and he stopped.

"Roza" he said. "I love you. I'm not going to hurt you, Roza."

Something in the way he said that, and the look in his eyes made me believe him. I nodded and took a step forward and then he was right in front of me in barely a second. He startled me a bit and seemed to realize it.

"Sorry." said Dimitri.

I raised my hand and put it on his cheek. He kissed me once very lightly and said," I love you," again.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he replied.

I was sure he wouldn't but I had to ask.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"Yes of course Roza," Dimitri replied, sounding almost shocked.

I nodded and said, "All right. Give me your hand."

He didn't look nervous, but was not quite sure what I was going to do. Which is understandable considering what I was about to tell him was so impossible. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He just stared at his hand on my stomach until his head shot up in surprise. Because he new I loved only him, he started to understand what I was telling him. But he asked anyway.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded and he smiled too.

"I guess I'm more different from a normal dhampir then I thought," I said.

"Well I always new that," he teased.

We both laughed at that. Then I had to ask.

"Dimitri, why are you like this. You're not like other strigoi. I should be dead right now," I asked.

He seemed to think about that for what seemed ages.

"I don't really know how, but when I heard you scream, and I realized I couldn't stop it, well, I just held on so to speak, how much I loved you and hoped I would be different. That I would still love you even like I am now," he replied. "I'm glad it worked because, otherwise, I probably never would have known about our baby or be with you."

"I can honestly say that I am scared right now," I said.

"About what? I promise I would never hurt you, or the baby," he said.

"Oh, no, I'm not scared of you," I assured him.

"Then what are you scared about?" he asked.

It took me a moment to answer because I wasn't sure how to tell him I was scared of the baby, so I just said it.

"The baby."

"You're scared of the baby?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, not really scared, more worried really."

He looked confused.

"Dimitri, I have no idea what this baby will be like. No dhampir has ever had a baby with another dhampir. Plus I'm only eighteen," I said, on the edge of being hysterical.

He finally seemed to understand and pulled me close to hug me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with my head on his chest, he kept me close. He finally pulled back, but only to kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry. Like I said before, you're so strong. You'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with you the whole time." he said.

"But will it be safe out here?"

He looked like he was about to say something and I realized he must think I mean not safe from him, so I quickly interrupted before he could say anything.

"I don't mean from you, I mean from the rest of the strigoi."

He thought about that for a moment.

"Your right," he said. "It probably would be safer for you to go back to St. Vladimir's Academy, but I can't go back there and I don't want to lose you. I will protect you. I promise."

"Well, you don't have worry about losing me because I can't go back there anyway."

"Why?"

"Well for a couple of reasons. One, I'm no longer a student there, and if I show up now, I don't know what to expect. Second, it will take me a while to get back and it'll be obvious that I'm pregnant, and even it isn't it soon will be. And you can bet everyone will jump to conclusions and assume it's Adrian's because he's just another Moroi padding after a dhampir girl. Nobody will believe it's yours." I nearly ranted.

"Why are you no longer a student?" he asked

"I had to withdraw from the academy to come find you." I replied.

He didn't say anything for while and I could see he was trying to think of a solution.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll think of something. But you look tired so let's get you some sleep." Dimitri said at last.

"But where will you go?" I asked not wanting to leave him but he was right. I was practically dead on my feet.

"I'll stay with you, promise." he replied.

Knowing that I could trust him, I simply nodded and he carried me in his arms to find someplace for me to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and he was still with me. I recognized a hotel room. I was about to ask how he got a hotel room but right then my stomach growled and I flushed with embarrassment. It didn't help when he chuckled under his breath.

"Hey! You try carrying around a baby and trying to hunt down its father and see how hungry you get." I said defensively.

"Alright, alright." He said, still laughing a bit. "But you're going to have to wait a few more hours." he said.

"Why?" I asked

He looked toward the closed window.

"Because it's still light out."

At first I was confused. Why should it have to be dark out to get food? Then I remembered. He was a strigoi, and they can't be out in sunlight. I sighed and settled back down and fell asleep again. It was dark out when he woke me up. By now I was starving. We headed out but didn't get far before I had to stop at a bench. After all the laps Dimitri had had me run, they didn't help me much right now. As usual, he seemed to guess my thoughts.

"Apparently all the laps I had you run didn't do you much good." He teased.

"They did me plenty of good." I replied defensively. "Just not when I'm starving and pregnant. Still you're right though. I should be able to do better than this."

I started to feel something that reminded me of when Lissa was trying to hide her emotions from me so I couldn't find her. I let myself be pulled into her head and realized she was looking for me only a few yards away. Back in my own head, I wondered if Dimitri could tell she was there.

"I know you I'm safe with you, but would Lissa be safe with you right now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I would think so but I haven't been near any Moroi lately. Only humans and other strigoi. Why?" he said.

"Because she, Christian, and Adrian are looking for me just a few yards away. Apparently she has figured out a way to find me." I said

He seemed to think a minute, but then nodded.

"Yes they will be safe. I won't hurt them either." he replied.

I nodded believing him started to get up. He reached for me helped me up and we walked out so I could call to her. He kept his arm around my waist.

"Lissa!" I yelled.

I looked around not seeing her. But I herd something like yelling and grunts. I went back into her head and saw that she was a block away. But that was not what startled me; she was being attacked by a strigoi. I pulled back into my own head and took off running towards her with Dimitri right beside me. When I saw them, all that was left of the strigoi was a pill of ashes.

"Rose!" Lissa cried.

She started towards me but Christian graded her arm. She stared at him confused until she looked back at me and saw Dimitri standing beside me. Her eyes widened in surprise. I looked at him and he was looking at Lissa just the same as he always did.

"It's alright. I won't hurt any of you." he said.

Lissa looked a little startled and I could feel it through our bond that she was unsure and looked at me. I nodded and she seemed to relax. I walked towards them but Dimitri stayed where he was. Lissa pulled away from Christian and hugged me. I pulled back and hugged Christian too.

"You know, I've kind of missed you Rose. Without you there was no one to get mad." Christian said.

"Little dhampir, I've missed you!" Adrian said just as he pulled me into a tight hug.

When he let me go he kind of took a step back. I turned around and Dimitri had come forward a little.

"Guys it's ok." I said

"Rose's right. I would never hurt any of you or the-"

"Or me." I interrupted quickly knowing he was about to say the baby.

They all looked at me and I knew I was going to have to tell right then. I looked up at Dimitri. His expression said that he knew I was nervous about telling them. He put his arm around my waist again and nodded in encouragement. I turned back to them and their expressions was a bit shocked.

"Rose, what is it?" Lissa asked.

I sighed not knowing how to tell them. I was about to tell them the same way I told Dimitri until I herd Lissa's voice in my head.

It's ok Rose. Just tell us.

Her voice was reassuring so I nodded.

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby." I said

They all just stared at us. Eyes wide with shock. I thought I heard a little gasp from someone. I was pretty sure it was Lissa or Adrian. Dimitri tightened his arm around me a little when I leaned into him. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Well that might explain your aura." Adrian said.

"What? It's not black?"

"No still black, but it's like there is a little glow more towards your stomach."

I felt Lissa starting to worry about me again.

"Liss I'm fine, really." I said to reassure her.

"But Rose, your only eighteen!" she cried obviously worried about me.

"I know," was all I could say. I knew I was way too young to have a baby. But what could I do.

Christian spoke up now. "Come on. Let's go back to the academy."

"I'm not going back."

"Why not?" Lissa asked

"I'm not a student there anymore, and you know Dimitri can't go back there like this. I'm staying with him."

"You should go back with them Roza. It's the safest place for you right now." Dimitri said.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He was just thinking of me and the baby, but it still hurt at the thought of leaving him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I cried.

He leaned down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled back, he kissed my forehead.

"You have to go with them." he said.

"No. Not without you." I said calmly this time.

I felt something swelling up inside me. Kind of like when Lissa was going to heal someone, but a little darker. I heard Adrian gasp and guessed he could see something happening to my aura. I didn't know what I was doing, but I reach out and touched Dimitri. All of a sudden, his red eyes turned back to their normal dark color. His skin darkened and I could feel his heart beat under my hand. I realized somehow I just turned him back into a dhampir. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all gasped. Unfortunately, also like Lissa I felt weaker. I looked at my friends and then back to Dimitri. Lissa, Adrian, and Christian just stared. It looked like Lissa was about to ask me something but I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. He was holding me like when I had broken my ankle. I stared to move a little bit and he looked down at me.

"Rose, are you all right?" he sounded so worried.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm fine."

"The baby?"

Just as he asked that, I felt a little nudge in my stomach.

"See for yourself."

I took his hand and placed it where mine had been. I felt it again and this time his face lit up. I couldn't keep from smiling at that. I looked around and realized we were on a plane. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian sat a little farther up and were all asleep. I couldn't think strait, so I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the academy."

This worried me a little. I still had no idea what to tell them about me being pregnant. Then a new thought accrued.

"Do you think they'll still let me graduate?" I asked in a panicked voice.

I must have spoken to loud because Lissa woke up and came over to talk to me before he could answer.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked.

"What if they don't let me graduate? I can't guard you and take care of my baby." I sighed as I realized this was probably the same position my mom was in.

"I'll never criticize my mom again. I'm starting to understand why she let the academy raise me most of my life."

"Are you going to do the same thing?" Lissa asked her voice full of sympathy.

I looked up at Dimitri and saw the same sadness in his eyes I felt at not being able to raise our own child. I looked back over at Lissa and nodded.

"It'll be the best we can it. Though we'll visit more often, if you don't mind Liss. You'll have to come too."

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She looked up at Dimitri. "But what will you guys do?"

We both new what she meant, she was asking about our position as her guardians. Dimitri replied before I could.

"We both can't guard you. It's too risky for you." Lissa looked as if she were about to protest but he spoke quickly. "I'll ask to get reassigned somewhere on court. It may not work but we'll still see each other on our time off." He said.

Lissa thought about that and I felt her get excited.

"Why don't you ask to get assigned to Christian? He'll be with me at the court and we'll be together a lot." She suggested.

Dimitri and I looked at each other excitedly. I knew it could work. While Christian was with Lissa, I could be with Dimitri. With all the security and wards at the royal court, guardians could relax a little around their Moroi. We really were going to make this work.

"It could work." He replied.

He was still smiling at me and I just wanted to be alone with him. Or at least as alone with him as I could be on a plane.

"Go back to sleep Lissa. Sorry I woke you up." I said looking back at her.

She guessed what I wanted so she just nodded and gave me a hug and left. I looked back up at Dimitri and smiled.

"We're really going to make this work aren't we?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

When we got back to the academy, we were all stopped right inside the gate. The guardian that let us in looked very surprised and immediately called other guardians. It didn't take them long too arrived. Alberta was in the lead, and when they saw all of us, they stopped. They took one look at Dimitri and Alberta reached for her stake only to realize she still didn't have hers. I did. I took it out and showed it to her.

"Sorry but I needed it. I kept it after the attack."

"Well, then what are you…" she started to say but trailed off.

She finally seemed to realize that Dimitri didn't have red eyes and was out in the sun. I gave her more reassurance when I gave Dimitri the stake I held. Everyone knew strigoi couldn't hold stakes.

"So you didn't get turned into a strigoi?" Alberta asked him.

He looked down at me and I knew what he was asking. He didn't know if I wanted them to know I had the ability to turn him back. I nodded and he looked back at Alberta.

"No, I was a strigoi. Rose turned me back."

They all stared at me until Alberta spoke up and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"How?"

"I don't really know. Maybe the same way I can sense when strigoi are nearby, I'm shadow-kissed."

Someone behind Alberta spoke up to get us inside. Dimitri didn't take my hand or put his arm around my waist. I knew it was to keep our feelings for each other hidden again, but this made it a little harder to walk normal because of my stiff stomach; I was used to having him for some support. I guess he noticed because he put his arm around me anyway. I looked up and he was looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and worry in his eyes. He made a quick glance at my stomach and back up. I guessed what he was trying to tell me. I was going to have to tell someone I was pregnant before it became too obvious. They led us to an empty lounge and told us to wait here for a bit. Everyone left until it was just the five of us. I talked quietly so only Dimitri could hear me.

"I think I'm only going to tell Alberta. She might be able to help us." I told Dimitri.

"But it'll be obvious soon and everyone will guess." He said

"Not if people don't see me."

"You can't hide from everyone four seven more months."

"Yes, you're right. But I still think Alberta should be the first to know."

"That's probably a good idea. We'll tell her when she gets back."

"Tell me what?" a voice said.

We looked up startled. I hadn't heard Alberta come back. She was alone and staring at me and Dimitri. I realized I was leaning on him and sat up. I looked over at Lissa with a silent pleading in my eyes for her and the other to leave.

Do you want us to leave? She asked me through the bond. I nodded.

"Is it alright if we get some sleep Guardian Petrov?" Lissa asked

Alberta looked at her and the others.

"Yes, of course. Go and get some sleep."

Lissa got up and pulled Christian along with her. Adrian left with them without even being told. After they were out of the room, Alberta turned her attention back to us.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

I looked at Dimitri and he could tell I had no idea how to tell her, so he did.

"Rose is pregnant."

I looked down waiting for the outburst I was sure to follow. But it didn't happen. I looked up at Alberta and she seemed to be staring at my stomach. She looked back up at me, and I didn't understand the look on her face. It didn't look mad or disapproving, but it also didn't look happy.

"Who is the father?" She asked in a relatively calm voice.

"Dimitri." I replied.

This time, her expression was easy to read. It was of total shock.

"But you're both dhampirs." She said. Her voice showing how shocked she really was.

"Yes." I couldn't help a small chuckle as she stated the obvious. But instantly regretted it when I got a look of disapproval from her.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"We were hoping you could help us." said Dimitri.

It looked like she was about to tell us that we were on our own, but the look in my eyes must have changed her mind. She sighed and her expression relaxed.

"I don't know what I can do, but I won't tell anyone yet at least. And yes, you two can stay together. It really isn't a good idea for you to be together here, but maybe you can stay in the cabin Tasha Ozera stayed in while she was here. I imagine it's cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3

I really didn't want to be so far from Lissa, but that was the best we were going to get. We both thanked her and left. The next few days were strange. Dimitri hardly ever left my side except to get food for me. I hardly left the cabin when other students were awake, but when curfew came around, I went to go see Lissa. Dimitri came with me most of the time, and sometimes a few students where still up. But I don't think they noticed us. If they did I would have known because it would have caused some major gossip. Though one night I wasn't so successful at going to see Lissa unnoticed. Dimitri wasn't with me tonight and I literally bumped into someone. I staggered back and looked up to apologize when I saw who it was.

"Eddie!" I said.

I hugged him. I was excited to see him. The last time I had seen him was before I left to find Dimitri. I pulled back and smiled at him.  
>"Rose?" he sounded as if he didn't know who I was.<p>

"Of course. Who else would I be?" I asked sarcastically.

"You look different." He said. "Is it true you changed Guardian Belikov back into a dhampir?"

"Yes, and am I the only one who calls the guardians by their first name?"

"Seems like it. Seems like you know them better then the rest of us anyway."

"Just Dimitri really."

I regretted it as soon as I said it. I didn't know what he would make of it.

"So what's changed?" he asked

"You really can't tell?"

I only asked that because it was getting more obvious. It had only been a month since we got back, but still. He looked me over and got it. His eyes stopped on my stomach. He looked back up at me and just stared bug eyed. To me he looked a like a idiot, but his shock was understandable.

"Well say something." I urged.

"I didn't think you liked Adrian."

"Adrian. You think he's the father?" I said with obvious shock in my voice.

"Well, not anymore. But if he isn't who is?" he said hesitantly.

Right then to my convenience, Dimitri walked up. I didn't think he was going to come tonight.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't think you where coming?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Lissa called me asking where you were. I told her you left a little while ago but she said you weren't there. So I told her I'd go look for you."

"You two really don't need to worry about me so much. I just ran into Eddie."

"Literally" Eddie added.

Dimitri laughed quietly.

"Go and tell Lissa I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him.

"Alright." He said with some laughter still in his voice. He kissed my forehead and headed off. When he was out of sight I turned back to Eddie. He looked a little shocked.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Him?"

"Yes. Look, please don't tell anyone. Alberta is the only other person that I've told. I don't want the whole school to know."

"You know me better then that. Of course I won't tell any one."

"Thanks. I've got to go before Lissa sends the whole school looking for me."

We hugged again and said goodbye and I headed off to Lissa's room. I opened myself up to her on the way to see if I worried her to much. I slid into her head briefly to see if Dimitri was there, and he was. I could feel she was fine now. I got to her room and when she opened the door she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm not that late Liss. I was just talking to Eddie."

"Yeah I know. Dimitri said you ran into him on your way here."

"Literally." said Christian.

I glared at Dimitri.

"You didn't have to add that part." I said ruefully as I walked to the couch and sat down beside him. Lissa and Christian sat on the bed.

They laughed and Dimitri put his arm around me. I leaned into him suddenly tired.

"So how are you?" asked Lissa

"Tired. It seems I'm always tired these days and it's only been three months. I hate to imagine what I'll be like in another three months."

"You shouldn't be tired. You were sleeping just a couple of hours ago." Dimitri said.

"Yeah but I wanted some fresh air so I went for a walk before coming here."

"Ah"

"Yup, and seeing as I can barley go for a walk without falling asleep, it looks like I won't be able to guard you for a while Lissa."

"Don't worry about me." She said. "You need to focus on the baby."

"That's going to be hard seeing as I'm always worrying about you."

She patted my knee and Christian spoke up.

"Don't worry. I'll be with her." He said.

"Why do you think I'm worried" I teased.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"So when do you find out what it going to be?" he asked

"I'm not sure. Normally I'm supposed to have a check up once a month for the first seven month, and I haven't even had one. I think it's at the end of the first trimester that I can find out, and that's the first three months, so probably soon. If I even go see a doctor."

"Dimitri, why haven't you taken her?" Lissa asked accusingly.

"It isn't exactly easy to get off of campus. Only Alberta knows." He said.

"Eddie does now too." I said

They all looked at me.

"What. He said I looked different and he guessed. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone."

After a few moments Christian spoke up again.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked.

"Yes we have, only if it's a boy though."

"Well what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Mason." I said.

They both looked kind of shocked. Lissa's expression relaxed.

"I think he would have liked that." She reassured me.

"What if it's a girl?" Christian asked.

"I was thinking Melanie."

"Have you thought of which last name you're going to use?" Lissa asked.

"Umm, actually, we hadn't really discussed that yet, I mean we're not like, married, but I was thinking Belikov…" I said.

Dimitri smiled at that.

"Mason Belikov or Melanie Belikov, I like it." Lissa said with a thoughtful look on her face.

I think Lissa said something else but I closed my eyes and was dozing off on Dimitri's shoulder. I still can't believe I'm so tired all time. I had really good stamina since I had been training with Dimitri. Yes I haven't been actually training in awhile, but I still should have been better then this. Thinking about this got me worried about the baby and I opened my eyes suddenly more alert, despite feeling suddenly dizzy. Dimitri felt the change in me.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked sounding really worried.

"I shouldn't be so tired. I'm worried about the baby." I said anxiously.

"Why? Are you feeling alright?" he said sounding just as anxious.

"No, I…"

The dizziness increased and I slouched into Dimitri. I couldn't see very well or hear for that matter. I think I felt Lissa healing me through the bond, but I wasn't sure since I didn't feel any difference in the dizziness. Then as suddenly as it came on, it was gone. I straitened up and tried to reassure everyone.


	4. Authors note

I have no idea how to continue this story, so I'm putting it on hold. I hope to get back to it eventually though.

-SaiyuriUchiha


End file.
